


Switching Sides

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro thought about events which happened thus far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switching Sides

The being called Ultron had trick my sister and I to fight for him. The Avengers helped up to see the real side of Ultron. If he gets his way then the world will be dead and overrun with machines. If that happens then no one will ever be safe. My sister and I have switched side. We are working with the Avengers to stop the end of the world to come to be. It is my duty to keep my sister safe. I also have to keep the rest of the world safe also. For me this my life.


End file.
